1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to an electronic device connected to at least one other electronic device, which allows a user to easily notice audio data generated from the electronic device and the other electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The advancement of hardware and software technologies and combination of networks enable various communications between electronic devices while diversifying the use of the electronic devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more user-friendly user interface (UI) for electronic devices that may perform communication with external electronic devices. Also, various methods are needed to allow a user to efficiently control an electronic device so that he/she can enjoy various contents through multiple electronic devices (for example, 3-screen play or 5-screen play).